evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Seeds of Life
Seeds of Life are extraterrestrial entities sent by the First Ancestral Race across the galaxy to spread life on new planets. The only known Seeds of Life are Adam and Lilith, both of which landed on Earth during prehistoric times. Origins In response to an extinction-level event on their own planet, the First Ancestral Race sent seven Seeds of Life to specific planets across the galaxy. The purpose of these Seeds was to preserve the First Ancestral Race's legacy by creating new life forms using their genetic material. The vessels used to transport the Seeds are gigantic spheres known as "moons" or "eggs." Each Seed of Life is also accompanied by a Lance of Longinus, an apparently living weapon that has the power to incapacitate a Seed if necessary. The Seeds of Life appear to come in two varieties. One are Seeds possessing the "Fruit of Life," also known as the Super Solenoid, or S², Engine. Entities with an S² engine possess unlimited energy and immense physical strength. An example of a "Fruit of Life" Seed is Adam. The progeny of Adam, the Angels, have vast physical powers as a result of their S² engines. The second type of Seed of Life are those imbued with the "Fruit of Knowledge." The Fruit of Knowledge is the power of reason, and the ability to employ the scientific method to expand one's understanding and knowledge of the universe. An example of a "Fruit of Knowledge" Seed is Lilith. Among the children of Lilith are human beings. Despite being physically weak, humans are able to use the power of science and technology to shape the world around them and construct advanced civilizations. It is implied that any entity possessing both the Fruit of Life and the Fruit of Knowledge would have godlike capabilities, possibly similar to that of the First Ancestral Race. Due to an unspecified law set down by the First Ancestral Race, more than one Seed of Life cannot exist on the same planet. The intent of this rule is to prevent any form of life from becoming a godlike entity by acquiring both the Fruit of Life and the Fruit of Knowledge. If any planet is inhabited by more than one Seed of Life, the Lances of Longinus are meant to incapacitate all but one of them, allowing that seed to serve as the sole progenitor of life on that planet. This may be a reference to the Book of Genesis in the Bible. In Genesis 3:22, after eating the fruit of the Tree of Knowledge, Adam and Eve are cast out of the Garden of Eden by God. This was done to prevent Adam and Eve from also eating the fruit of the Tree of Life, which would allow them to become like God. Seeds of Life on Earth The only known Seeds of Life are the two that arrived on the Earth: Adam, a "Fruit of Life" seed, and Lilith, a "Fruit of Knowledge" seed. In a development that was unplanned by the First Ancestral Race, Earth became home to two Seeds of Life. Adam, the "Fruit of Life" Seed intended for Earth, landed in what is now Antarctica in the White Moon. However, the Black Moon carrying a "Fruit of Knowledge" Seed, Lilith, accidentally collided with the Earth at what is now the Hakone region of Japan. Lilith's crash landing on Earth is known as the First Impact. The Lance of Longinus that belonged to Lilith was lost or destroyed during the collision between the Black Moon and Earth. In order to enforce the rule set down by the First Ancestral Race, Adam was placed in suspended animation by its own Lance of Longinus. This meant that Adam was denied its intended destiny: to be the progenitor of life on Earth. With Adam incapacitated, Lilith spread its blood, LCL, which served as the primordial soup of all Lilith-based life on Earth. Lilith-based life evolved over billions of years, culminating in the birth of a sentient species blessed with the Fruit of Knowledge: humanity. Meanwhile, Adam remained in suspended animation in Antarctica for many millennia. In the year 2000, it was reawakened by the Katsuragi Expedition, which resulted in the cataclysmic Second Impact. As both Adam and Lilith are co-equal "Seeds of Life" created by the First Ancestral Race, it is actually incorrect to label Adam and Lilith as "Angels." Angels are, by definition, the creatures born from Adam possessing the Fruit of Life. de:Samen des Lebens fr:Graine de Vie Category:Angels